Friends Come and Go, But Family Is Forever
by Manhattan's Queen
Summary: Family is always something you will have no matter what you do. But what happens when the love of your life becomes the person trying to ruin your family and their family name? Do you leave them or fight for them. Albus P. x OC. Scorpius x Rose. OC x OC.
1. Sibling Rivalry

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Just so you are aware, the characters for this story are Albus and Scorpius only because it has a lot to do with the both of them. No they do not fall in love or anything of that matter. Thanks and please read and review it makes my day!**

* * *

><p>This morning no one would ever have been able to imagine something like this was capable of happening. Thinking up something so violent and scary was a hard thing to do, but it had happened and as Katherine Mabel Malfoy stood in the gist of the scene that was the only thing she could think of.<p>

Her mouth was agape and she didn't know quite what to do. Her eyes wandered from back to the school building to her brother lying on the ground. She wondered whether or not to go get their father, but with all the people around hovering over his body, somebody was bound to have already sent to retrieve him.

Lifting up her feet, Katie raced to the stairs that led to the Quidditch pitch. No one stopped her, they all stepped aside as she raced by. All eyes were boring into her head and she could feel it.

Reaching her destination, standing over her brother's limp body, instantly all the hatred she had been feeling for him for weeks on end had simply vanished. His eyes were glazed over and he wasn't moving. His arm was wrapped steadily around his torso as if trying to reach for his wand on the opposite side of his body.

"Scorp," Katie whispered as she squatted to his level. "Scorpius Xavier Malfoy, please wake up. Please."

Tears began to swell up in Katie's eyes as she saw a pool of blood leaking out from under her older brother's body. "Someone, please help him," she screamed trying her best to remain calm, but failing to do so.

"We already sent for Madam Pomfrey and your father. We're doing all that we can do Miss Malfoy," Professor McGonagall whispered trying to reassure me.

"Well clearly it isn't enough if my brother's body is empting itself out in the middle of the Quidditch pitch." Katie realized her snappy attitude wasn't needed at this exact moment but couldn't help herself. There was this intense pulling on her heart and her stomach felt as if it had dropped intensly.

She looked around to see who was present in the circle hovering above her brother. Most faces were recognizable, but a few she hadn't seen before. She locked eyes with the extremely familiar green eyes of Albus Potter, the same pair of eyes that seemed to be haunting all her thoughts lately. He sent her a small smile and she jerked my head away. Then he went back to watching his best friend lying on the ground intently.

"What's wrong," The worried voice of an older man hit the air. "Why isn't something being done."

"Now, now Draco," McGonagall addressed Professor Malfoy by his first name. "We are doing what we can. We have to wait till Poppy arrives."

At this point in time, her mind drifted away to the people around them. Most were staring intently at Scorpius, a few were giving either her father or her looks, and then there were others who were trying their hardest not to look like they were invading the families personal area so were instead glancing around the pitch.

Suddenly the colors whirled around and before Katie knew it, she wasn't able to tell the shapes apart. Something wasn't right here, and the tears that were leaking down her face were becoming sticky. She needed to escape. She needed something. She needed her brother.

* * *

><p>The echoing noises ricocheted of the surrounding walls in the lonely and empty halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry that morning. The day was much like any other mid fall day; cold, dreary, and lifeless.<p>

All the students stumbled their way to classes, bypassing friends and occasionally stopping to smile or spark up a conversation. All in all, the school seemed sad, which was a rather odd feeling for a day like this.

Today was a day like any other day throughout the year, the only thing different was that it was meant to slowly change some people's lives forever.

"It's the first Quidditch game of the season tonight. Are you guys going?" A tall lanky looking boy by the name of Luca Stork asked. The group of Slytherin 7th year boys were standing in a corner of the hallway talking before their next class began. All the boys had been best friends since forever.

"Of course I am, dumbass, I'm captain of the team," Scorpius Malfoy boasted watching as a group of Slytherin girls walked by. He flashed them his prized possession, his breath taking smile and watched as they giggled and walked away but kept glancing back.

The group picked up their pace, walking as they talked. "I still don't even get why you're on the team Scorp. Your grades are horrible," Elliot Zabini badgered his younger cousin. Elliot's parents were Daphne Greengrass and Blaise Zabini. Astoria, Scorpius's mother, and Daphne were sisters, making the two very good friends cousins.

Elliot, like all the other boys, looked like an exact replica of his father. He was like someone cloned Blaise, made him younger, and then named him Elliot instead.

"It's because daddy's here, isn't it," Albus Potter teased his best friend. His green eyes shone with humor as he played out his joke. "Or is your sister helping you out?"

Sniggering erupted from the group of guys at the mention of Scorpius needing his younger sister or Potion Master of a father to be able to pass his required 7th year courses.

As if on cue, right around the corner Katherine Mabel Malfoy turned with her group of 6th year Ravenclaw girls following close behind.

Katie was a very pretty girl for her age. With glowing wavy jet-black hair that she inherited from her mother and silvery blue eyes she got from her father, she really was a sight.

Along with her looks, Katie was extremely smart and a social butterfly. Always talking, never stopping. It was no secret that almost every guy in the school loved her and all the girls wanted to be her friend.

She wasn't anything like her brother. Katie was popular for being Katie. She was always nice, smart, and funny in the light airy and refreshing way that made people automatically draw themselves to her. She really was something.

"Wow," Elliot breathed. "She is one hot piece of ass." Turning around Scorpius smacked his friend on the head. His sister was pretty, but that was something he didn't like to think about. She always got the attention. Katie this, Katie that. Oh, Katie's so smart and beautiful. How come Scorpius isn't like that?

As his sister approached, a small smile broke through her lips showing off her pearly whites. Scorpius just looked away and picked up his pace to his next class. He didn't enjoy having to deal with her.

The group of Slytherin 7th years approached their Potions class with weary. Somehow Scorpius hated Potions. It used to be his favorite class until his father got the job as the Professor.

He always had to hear from someone how much of a prick his father was. Whenever one of his friends received a less than pleasing grade, they took it out on him.

Scorpius looked around the room trying to find out which house he was sharing his lesson with; Gryffindor oh dear lord. The only good thing that came out of Gryffindor being in his lesson was Rose Weasley.

"Hey, Rosie," Scorpius smiled as he planted himself in the seat next to his best friend. Best girl friend that was. Her fiery red hair laid in curls that cascaded down her back with a front section of her hair pinned back to keep it out of her face. Her blue eyes were shining with interest as she looked at the lesson plan sprawled on the chalk board before her, but as soon as she heard Scorpius's voice her head swiveled towards him.

"Hey, Scorp," Rose smiled sweetly. It was just like her. She was an all around sweet and carefree girl. She never let anything get to her too much, besides her school work. That was something she took seriously.

"Morning class," Professor Malfoy billowed in, turning all the attention on him. "Please pull out some parchment and ink so we can get started."

Rose glanced around awkwardly at her already set desk as everyone else got organized. This was one of the many things Scorpius liked about her; she was just so damn cute.

The class had ended just as fast as it began and before he knew it, Scorpius was making his way down the corridors on his way to his dorm room to get ready for the match.

"Scorpius!" He turned around at the mention of his name, only to see his little sister, Macy running towards him. Her straight caramel brown hair waved behind her like a flag and her brown eyes shone with excitement. She looked like an exact replica of their Aunt Daphne.

"What is it, Mace?" Scorpius snapped and watched as she scrunched her eyebrows together then let them go finally remembering what she had forgotten.

"I need your help wit-"

"Macy, I'm busy. Go find Katie or father," Scorpius pleaded with his little sister watching as her eyes grew big then beheld a disappointed look. Scorpius was always Macy's favorite sibling. He just never had time for her anymore. He always had something he had to do lately.

"Okay," Macy walked away slowly. Hoping that maybe he'd change his mind. "I'll go find Katie."

Scorpius nodded and began his journey once again. Who does he think he is, Macy thought. Always telling everyone else what to do and never having time for anyone but himself. Someone ought to teach him a lesson.


	2. Mysterious Letter

Macy sighed, she had been wandering the halls of the now empty Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for hours now. Everyone was at the Quidditch pitch watching the first opening game, Slytherin versus Ravenclaw, and she couldn't go.

It wasn't that she couldn't go at all, it was just that she was scared to. Her older sister, Katie would be there, but she would be in the Ravenclaw section and other than that Macy didn't know anyone else there. Macy was a Gryffindor, and going to the Slytherin side to support her older brother was like asking to be killed. Usually, she would just sit with Katie but cheer on Slytherin, but not today.

Scorpius was really bothering her. Usually they were extremely close, but lately he was always blowing her off. Usually it was to go practice Quidditch or spend time with Rose Weasley and his Slytherin friends.

Don't get her wrong, Macy loved Rose. Rose was exactly the type of girl Scorpius needed in his life. Sweet and carefree. Something to match his overwhelming personality.

Macy glanced back as she heard echoing footsteps. Turning around, she was brought face to face with her father.

"Dad," Macy smiled and threw herself into her father's awaiting arms. "I mean, Professor how very nice to see you."

"It's nice to see you too Mace," Draco smiled down at his beautiful daughter.

Macy and Draco had a wonderful relationship. Even though she was in Gryffindor, it didn't bother him much. How could you not love your own child just because they were put into a house you didn't approve of? Also, after fighting in the war, Draco's thoughts and values had changed. Macy was his youngest and definitely the most challenging of his three children he had been blessed to have, but she was still his and he loved her a lot.

"Why aren't you at the game," Draco questioned as he stood up from his squat and stared intently at his youngest child.

"I'm so confused," Macy whispered and when her father did his signature eyebrow arch, she continued. "I want to go, but I can't. Scorpius is being a jerk, and I don't want to cheer him on. So there really isn't any point to going, is there?"

"Well, Mace, maybe Scorp is going through a hard time. Why don't you go and sit with your sister? She isn't cheering for him either," Draco smiled. He thought that this whole 'Hating on Scorpius' thing was just a girl faze.

"Okay, I guess, but I'm not talking to him."

"By Mace," Draco called out at his daughter's retreating form. "Whatever you do, behave yourself." He knew in his heart that Macy and Katie would make up with Scorpius by the end of the night. They always did. They fought non stop but were always there for each other at the end of the day. After he saw the reassuring smile and wave of the hand Macy sent him, he turned around and made his way to his quarters. He wished he could attend Scorpius's game but he couldn't he had a lot on his mind and he had things he had to get done.

Walking into his office, he took the piece of parchment from his pocket out and set it on the desk. Then he made his way to the fire place and grabbed a handful of floo powder on his way. "Malfoy, Manor," He whispered worried enough of what might happen when he made it home.

* * *

><p>"Katie," Macy called as she found her sister in the stand surrounded by her fellow classmates. "Excuse me," she softly stated as she made her way up to her older sister.<p>

"I thought you weren't coming, Mace," Katie spoke softly in order to not upset the people watching the game while wrapping a Ravenclaw scarf around her little sister in a motherly manner. The weather was a bit chilly after all.

"Yeah, but I changed my mind," Macy switched her eyes to the figures in the sky, trying to pick out who was who.

She quickly spotted her cousin, Elliot Zabini, in his position as keeper. Just adjacent to him was Scorpius, he was looking all around for the tiniest sight of gold with wings.

Just then, a bludger was hit towards Elliot, who quickly reacted. "Way to go Elliot," Macy sang, along with her sister.

Scorpius looked down into the Ravenclaw stands from where he was hovering and gave them an intent look. He was more than likely pissed off, but neither of them cared, yet.

Just then Macy spotted a flash of gold flirting along the lines of the Gryffindor section that was mainly empty.

Macy stared at the snitch as it stayed still, was it playing dead? Just then Scorpius looked up from his staring contest at the ground and towards his sisters. He saw the look of interest coming from Macy's eyes and followed her gaze towards the object he'd been looking for. Quickly, he dove towards the ground and straight towards the Gryffindor section. Reaching his hands out, he almost caught the snitch but that would have been too easy.

The snitch took off down the sidelines. Up and down and in all directions. Soon enough, the Ravenclaw seeker was notified by the thrilling excitement and cheers coming from the Slytherin section.

He, too, dove and was after the snitch in a battle between Scorpius and himself. Slytherin versus Ravenclaw.

"Come on, Scorp," Macy whispered, then realized that she was upset with him and became quite.

Just then, Scorpius pulled ahead and soon enough his hand had enclosed the tiny winged object.

Cheering erupted from the stands. He quickly flew over to the Gryffindor section right above Rose Weasley and flashed a smile towards her. Macy giggled, she knew she was upset with her brother but ever since Macy had attended Hogwarts she had been trying to get them together.

* * *

><p>Most of the students had filed out and the Quidditch pitch was basically empty. Macy and Katie was just getting ready to leave the Ravenclaw bleachers, they had stayed in order to talk and wait for it to be less crowded.<p>

The two sisters, were making their way down the bleachers when they heard a voice behind them. "Macy, Katie! Wait up!"

Turning around, they were met with their brother. Immediately he pulled them both into a hug. The two girls struggled but he just smiled above them. "Thank for coming and helping me win."

"I'll let you know I was only there to support Ravenclaw and played no part in helping you win whatsoever," Katie stated.

"Yeah, but I saw the cheering you did for me when I got the snitch. Anyways, I'm not here to argue with you. I just wanted to say thanks."

"I thought you hated me though," Katie stared her brother in his eyes. The same eyes she had. People always thought they were twins. Forever Scorpius and Katie had been best friends, but this year everything Katie did seemed to annoy him. How perfect she was and everything, so she had been giving him space. Turned out same was happening with Macy. All the siblings had wonderful relationships together.

"Yeah, well I realized it was stupid to hate you for being perfect," Scorpius smiled and once again pulled Katie into a hug, this time separate. "And you," He looked at Macy. "I would have never saw that snitch if you hadn't shown up. I saw you looking at, that's how I found it."

Macy nodded. She was still in a hesitant mood towards him, but as soon as he pulled her into another hug, she was over it. Why be mad at her brother He was blood related to her.

Friends always have to have reasons to make up or at least explanations, Macy thought. Siblings don't. They forgive and forget and make up so easily. Maybe it's because they know each other so well that they know how much it hurts each other when they fight.

"Come on," Katie interrupted. "Let's go find father and tell him about your amazing game."

"Sounds good to me," Scorpius smiled smugly.

"Of course, you egotistical prat," Macy mumbled causing the trio to start laughing.

The group made their way through the building and towards their fathers quarters. Scorpius took initiative and knocked once they arrived.

Nobody answered, so they opened the door and walked in themselves. "Father," Katie called. Still no one answered.

"Guys look at this," Macy called from her spot behind her father's work desk. She was bent over a elegant piece of parchment with extremely familiar handwriting written all over it. Katie and Scorpius made their way over to her, hovering over her shoulders.

"Are you serious?" Scorpius questioned as soon as they had read through it. The writing on the letter was shocking, none of them would have ever guessing something like this would ever come.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>  
><strong>Hey guys, thanks for reading please review! It means a lot to me. I would just like to say that since my summer has started last Thursday, I will have plenty of time to update this story more often.<strong>

**Also, if you have any questions please PM me. The sibling fighting isn't over quite yet. I am sorry to say. It is the main reason the big event in this story happens, so don't get too comfortable yet. Each chapter I plan on doing new POV's. This chapter was Macy, last chapter had a bit of Katie but was mainly Scorpius. So next chapter may be Draco. I'm not sure yet.**

**Lastly, the thing at the very beginning was supposed to be set in regular time, if you couldn't tell, and now the story is a flashback to about a few months before. It is showing the story of how everything happens. Yes, there will be romance soon. Don't worry! Right now I am just building the scene and characters. Thanks and I hope you liked it.**

**-Laughter is Contagious**


End file.
